OPERATION: INCLEMENT STRIKE
OPERATION: INCLEMENT STRIKE was an operation that took place in 1994. The disasterous outcome of the operation resulted in the demotion of Sarah Williams, and the death of Jack Hunter. Background When The Custodian learned of an object with confirmed healing properties, his desire to retrieve it was naturally steadfast, so as to help his terminally ill daughter Kylie Price. The object was in possession of The Black Hand, a rival group, and as such infiltration was required to retrieve it. Due to the inherent risk of the operation, and the sheer importance of it to him, The Custodian opted to send some of his best Agents to retrieve the object. Alex Carter and Cody Davis were his prime choices, but due to the recent assassination attempt on his life by Katie Downes, he'd opted to keep them at his side. His next best choices were Sarah Williams and Jack Hunter, both highly accomplished Special Agents in their own right. In fact, The Custodian was so confident in their abilities that he opted to pre-emptively draw up the paperwork for Sarah and Jack's promotions to Senior Special Agent. Events At the beginning of the op, Sarah Williams and Jack Hunter travelled to the Pleasure Domes Club in San Fierro, and entered posing as patrons. Whilst inside they studied the surroundings, and tried to identify their target of interest Martin Volk. After spotting him heading into the back rooms of the club, they covertly sneaked into the back to see what he was doing. They watched as he presented the target object in a briefcase, displaying it to a table full of people. All of the people were making him offers for the object, however the offers were all declined when Volk had his men massacre everyone in the room. Sarah and Jack then began firing on them, seeing a chance to grab the object whilst Volk's security was depleted. However, his security was able to hold them off long enough for him to escape. Volk then drove away in a car, and Sarah and Jack pursued him. He eventually crashed his car in an area underneath the San Fierro Highway, sending the briefcase tumbling away. Sarah and Jack investigated the wreck, with Sarah grabbing the briefcase, and Jack checking for Volk. As Sarah inspected the case and found that it was empty, Jack jumped at her, having noticed that Volk was nearby training his gun on her. As they fell, Jack took a shot to his upper chest, however he blocked the bullet from hitting Sarah. She then aimed her gun on Volk, to which he responded by raising up the healing object, which he was holding in his hands, and putting his gun to it. After a confrontation, Sarah prepared to take the shot at his head, however as she did, Volk raised the object to his face to try and protect himself, resulting in the bullet not only killing him, but also breaking the healing object irreparably in the process. Jack then reassured Sarah that he loved her, before passing away in her arms as Prospero backup began to arrive. Aftermath The failure of the operation had a profound effect on Sarah. Failing the mission had enough of an effect on it's own due to her feelings of failing The Custodian, who's opinion still mattered to her highly despite the events surrounding her friend Katie Downes' disappearance. The loss of Jack, her near-fiancé, pushed her into a year long period of depression with suicidal tendencies. Further building on to her depression was her loss of Special Agent status. The Custodian, who was furious due to his need for the healing object, tore up his paperwork that he'd prepared in advance for her promotion. In his rage, he contemplated having her killed for her failure, but in the end opted only to permanently redact her Agent status and reassign her to the MAS Staff as Prospero H.Q.s receptionist. Due to the loss of one confirmed object that would help his daughter, The Custodian became a lot colder from there on. His desire to use questionable methods to acquire anything that could help her only expanded. Category:Backstory